1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new footwear cleaning device for providing a quick and efficient means for removal of dirt, snow, sand, and mud which may have accumulated on a person's footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear cleaning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,269 describes a boot and shoe cleaner for cleaning the bottoms and sides of the soles of boots and shoes. Another type of footwear cleaning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,144 describes an automatic boot cleaning apparatus having at least three brushes and a scraper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,996 describes a shoe washing machine having a driving means for rotating cleaning discs and a washing means for supplying a cleaning liquid to the shoe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that does not require an electrical source to operate.